Some cats do not squat or have poor hips that keep them from squatting. This causes them to stand to urinate or in some cases spray after going to the bathroom. There are litter boxes with higher edges. However if you have a larger cat this still does not protect your walls and floors. There are litter boxes with tops/lids. However some cats do not like to go into them as well as when urine drains down the side of the top, it can cause odor between the top and bottom where the lid and litter pan meet. This can cause odor if it is not cleaned with regularity. In addition, some cats when covering their urine or feces, flick litter with a vengeance, and litter flies out of the box. The solution is to keep urine, feces, and litter in the box and to reduce the amount of time spent cleaning and to reduce smell.
Currently the only option for a cat that urinates outside the litter box because they do not squat is a high sided litter box or one with a lid. If the cat is tall then the owner is faced with buying a storage box and cutting their own entry hole for the cat. The hooded litter boxes collect urine between the top and bottom causing odor.
Pub. No. U.S 2006/0102084 discloses an extension frame for a standard litter box. The frame has fasteners upon which a curtain is draped to extend the curtain (side liner 28) above the litter box.
What is needed in the art is a new litter box with corner mounts for posts that support a curtain all around the litter box except for the pet entrance. The present invention has a plastic base with reinforced corners which support posts of a chosen height. A silicone curtain is preferably one piece. The curtain extends below the top of the litter box.